


Lava Golem

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: A mythical Zoan fruit, the power of a lava golem. It falls into the hand of one Monkey D. Luffy. A boy inspired to seek freedom and become king of the pirates!
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Lava Golem

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Lava Golem Fruit

A mythical Zoan fruit, the power of a lava golem. It falls into the hand of one Monkey D. Luffy. A boy inspired to seek freedom and become king of the pirates!

Chap 1 Warmth

Ace’s POV

I am the son of Gol D. Roger, the king of the pirates. Everyone said that a child of that man shouldn’t exist. Over and over all I heard was that he was a devil or a monster and a child from him would be a burden on the world.

Asking old man Garp, I asked him if I was really meant to exist. He told me yes, but it wasn’t enough. I can’t escape from the voices, then I met Sabo.

Sabo is like a brother to me, my partner in crime. We worked together and built up a grand supply of treasure. It was him and me against the world and then the old man brought Luffy into my life.

He looked like a runt, so I fired a spit wad at him. To my shock it burst into flames before it reached him. “Hey, you tried to hit me with that!” he transformed right before my eyes. His arms and legs looked to be made of magma.

Luffy spat at me, and he set my shirt ablaze. I yelped quickly dropping and rolling. Again to my surprise the flames didn’t burn me.

Okay I hate this kid! So over the next few days I tried to ditch him, but damn it all he was persistent. He actually managed to track me to Sabo’s and I’s base and our stash. Damn it all, I had just stolen from Blue Jam, a major haul. We were just putting the treasure away when Luffy stumbled upon us.

I wasn’t going to let Luffy ruin this, so we tied him up to a tree and plotted to kill him. We never killed anyone before so we were both trying to get the other to do the deed.

Luffy started crying and wailing which led the pirates I had just stolen from right to us. So we grabbed him and hid in the bushes.

I don’t know how it happened, we literally took our eyes off him for a second and he was captured. Dear kami he’s a horrible liar, he was carried off to be interrogated.

Knowing it was only a matter of time before he told, me and Sabo moved our treasure to a secret spot that not even Luffy knew. It took several hours, with the sun setting in the distance.

Sabo decided to check and see if the old spot was being raided. I hated to admit it, I felt bad, but come on he’d get beat up a little he’d tell and the pirates would come check. What would they do to him when they found the treasure was gone.

I could see his smiling face and it tugged at my heart strings. Sabo came running back, and I call out to him. “Say Sabo are the pirates looking at the old base?”

“No, they still looking for us!”

“What?” my eyes widen.

“All this time, he never talked. They’ve been torturing him all this time!”

I found out later, what they did to him. They didn’t just beat him, Luffy is a devil fruit eater, a mythical zoan type. They dunked him in sea water again and again, hauling him up only to beat him. He suffered the effects of drowning only to be pulled back up and beaten.

He never gave us up, all the pain he suffered, and the pirates even planning to kill him. We broke in just in time, we kicked some ass and got Luffy free. Sabo kept telling me to run, but I couldn’t run from a fight.

We got a bit beat up but Luffy had the most damage. The zoan, and from the rumors they had high recovery. He still was crying. “That was so scary, I thought I was gonna die!”

“Oi!” I tried to control my temper, thankfully Sabo stopped me. “Damn I really hate weaklings and crybabies.”

He stopped crying in an instant. I could see he was still hurting. He bowed his head. “Thank you…” he started crying again. “For saving me.”

“Ace,” Sabo gave me a look and I calmed down. “He’s thanking us.”

I got that, I did but it didn’t make sense. “Why didn’t you just tell them?!” Luffy looks at me. “Those guys have no problem killing women and children.”

“If I told them…I’d never get to be your friend.” My eyes widen.

“That’d be better than dying wouldn’t it?” for such a reason. “Why do you want to be my friend so much anyway?” I point at him. “I haven’t been the least bit nice to you. I tried to get rid of you and you still followed me out here?”

“Because you are all I have!” he starts crying. “I hate the mountain bandits, and I can’t go back to Windmill Village. If I didn’t chase after you I’d be all alone.” he brought his knees to his chest. “Being alone is worse than being hurt.”

“It really isn’t so bad when I’m here?” Luffy nods. “And it’d be bad if I wasn’t here?”

“Right,” he says. I can see it in his eyes, he’s not lying.

All those dumb old pirates always said it’d be bad if Gold Roger had a kid. It pissed me off. Shouldn’t have been born? Didn’t deserve to live?

“You want me to live?”

“Of course I do.”

“I see,” I pull him in and embrace him. I wanted to thank him, but the words didn’t come. So I just held him. He stopped crying in my arms, feeling him smile and embrace me back.

-x-

We were a team now, the three of us Me, Sabo, and Luffy. We each had dreams of becoming pirates, each of us wanting freedom.

Luffy told us about his past, how he met a man named Shanks and his crew. They apparently liked to sing and party a lot. Very different from the pirates we met, but hey we were different from them.

His fruit came from them, he had accidentally eaten it even though he says it tasted gross. His hate for mountain bandits was clear, a group came in and messed with Shanks and his crew.

They didn’t know who they were messing with clearly, but the bandit leader took Luffy to the sea and got eaten by a sea king. Luffy would have been eaten to if Shanks hadn’t saved him. Sacrificing his arm for my little brother.

I knew I had to meet and thank him one day. He gave up his arm so Luffy could live.

Having Luffy around was surprisingly not a pain. His devil fruit had 3 forms as zoans do. There was his natural human form, but in that form he still had some power. It was so weird he was made of lava yet being near him didn’t kill us.

His half form was the form I met him in, his legs and arms were made of magma and stone, the stone went up his sides, so his crotch, ass, stomach, chest, and neck were still human.

The full form was a full on monster, a golem made of lava dripping and flowing. Shockingly the only thing to remain is his straw hat.

He was always training, trying to keep up with me and Sabo.

Ever take a bath in lava, I have. It wasn’t normal lava it was Luffy’s lava. Fuck it was the hottest thing ever, I felt both clean and energized. It was weird to see Luff use lava for attacks as well, it was like a clear difference in the lava he used to make camp fires, hot springs, or just being near us compared to the lava he used for battle.

Maybe I’m wrong, maybe it’s all him. He knows he doesn’t want to hurt us so his magma doesn’t. His saliva is also like lava, he can even melt down bones. We can start a camp fire just by him spitting on some wood.

We cooked and hunted our own food, we trained to get stronger, we even built our own base with Luffy’s help. Our dreams only continued to get bigger till we had our first fight.

Who was gonna be captain? The way I saw it I would be captain, Sabo my navigator, and Luffy would be my first mate.

Sabo tossed it back saying I would be his first mate, and Luffy would be our shipwright. “How would that work?” The two exchanged glances, grinning like mad men.

We went to the edge of the island and Luffy showed off his newest trick. By releasing large amounts of lava and putting it into the sea he was capable of creating an island! “No way!” it was a small puny island now, but if Luffy could do this when he was older he could make a whole fortress on the sea.

“Ace Ace look at this!” his hands glowed and he could move the island. “We don’t need sails I can move the island at will or let it ride the sea currents.” Luffy’s stomach growled, and he collapsed. “Hehehe it takes a lot of energy to.”

We ate dinner and continued to argue over who would be captain. Luffy says he should be captain since he can make them a ship, and his ship his rules. Like hell!

So we all agreed whoever can take on the jungle king and win would be the captain. The jungle king in question was a giant tiger, we snuck into his lair and he came for us. He was bigger than I imagined, but sure enough size wasn’t the only thing he had, he had speed, power and the home field advantage.

Our attacks did little to effect the beast, and soon he had me and Sabo pinned our weapons knocked away. Luffy suddenly snapped. “DON’T HURT ACE!!!” he went full lava golem!

The beast king couldn’t touch him, one magma fist to the face sent the beast king running, but none of us could defeat him. So our debate was put on hold for now.

I didn’t like fighting with them, we shared our sake cups and became as brothers. I didn’t think anything would tear us apart.

We all had our secrets, Sabo spilled mine, telling Luffy about my real father, but the kid just thought it was cool. Sabo’s parents used us as leverage, he left us to protect us. Back to the life of nobles and fancy living.

He used to tell how suffocating it was. I thought he would come back but he never did, we learned too late, what happened.

Those rich noble bastards paid some people to set fire to all of Gray Terminal. It was a mad house, everything was burning. I can only imagine those nobles smiling as they saw the smoke above their ivory walls.

We would survive, I would make sure of it. No matter what hell we faced we would survive.

–

Luffy is crying again, Sabo did escape his family, taking a ship to chase his freedom. The bandits told us he ran across a celestial dragon ship. No one comes back from that.

We searched the wreckage, but we couldn’t find a body. Luffy couldn’t stop crying. “Ace are you gonna leave me to?”

“No Luffy, I promise.” I hugged him, and he nuzzled my chest. “I promise, I’ll always be here!”

It was just me and Luffy, and we carried on Sabo’s will. We sought our own freedom, but where would my freedom lead.

Me and Luffy still fought as brothers did, we went as far as building our own countries. Mine out of wood, Luffy’s out of hardened magma.

We would always make up, hunt and train together. As the years passed I realized something…something I shouldn’t have. I’m in love with him, Luffy my brother, though not by blood.

He had grown into a fine young man, his skills and power grow by the day as does his unique beauty. He’s so wild and care free, his smile fills me with warmth every time I see it. Every expression is honest.

Before I used to bathe with him but now I keep guard. Not just for his protection but my own, I don’t want him seeing that side of me. For Luffy to look at me with hate or disgust would kill me.

In just 1 more year I leave to start my pirate journey. If I can make it till then Luffy will never have to know my dirty secret. “Ace! Come play with me!”

“Luffy I…” I turn and fuck if I didn’t get a nosebleed. “Luffy you are naked!”

“Yeah so?”

“Forget it I’m going to bed.” I stomped off, praying Luffy didn’t see my hard on. He probably looked hurt, but I couldn’t look at him.

“Ace…” I heard him whisper my name.

“What is it Luffy?”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Then why are you mad at me?”

“I’m not,” I’m the farthest thing from angry with you.

“Then I can sleep with you?”

What! “What?” I gasp, and he hugs me from behind.

“It’s cold out tonight, and I don’t wanna sleep alone.”

“Alright,” he laughs and hugs me tighter. Sometime in the night we have shifted, and I stir awake. He’s in my arms, one arm beneath him, one arm over him. His ass is right against my crotch. Damn it I’m hard, my clothed length nudging right between his plump ass cheeks.

Luffy groaned and began to wiggle his hips, pushing back against me. Fuck Luffy, are you really asleep? His snores filled the room, soft mumbles. His body was so hot, and he smelled so damn good. “Oh fuck,” I let out, my hips rocking into that perfect ass.

He meets me rocking back. I can’t escape, if I try to pull my arm free I’ll wake him up. I’ll be busted, but if he keeps rocking like that I’ll…I groan. I’m gonna cum!

I can’t be the only one that’s hard, my free hand moves down his clothed body. Muscle, clothed muscle but Luffy’s getting so strong. I nuzzle his dark locks, smirking with pride. He doesn’t need me anymore, not really he can fight his own battles.

My hand moved between his legs…he’s hard!

“Ahhh,” Luffy moans and rocks between my grasp and my crotch. I can’t stop myself, I jerk him off through his clothing. Humping against his ass, he rocks back moaning and panting.

Damn it he’s so sexy! I bring him to climax first, and his cum shoots through his clothes and coats my hand. I follow suit and jizz into my own clothes.

Fuck…What have I done… “Luffy…I love you…”

To be continued

Chap 2 Love Eruption

Ace waits for Luffy to awaken, and he seems to not know a thing. Thank god he’s so dense. Ace isn’t out of the woods yet as Luffy finds one of the bandit’s porn stash and has questions.

End preview


End file.
